Hanabi
by Harumaki03
Summary: Y a pesar de cómo se habían desarrollado las cosas, ella a veces reconocía que no estaba del todo correcto pero, ¿quién era ella para a estas alturas querer opinar? (Ligero HanabixKonohamaru) (Post-Final).


**Naruto**

**-/-/-**

"**Hanabi"**

**-/-/-**

**Nota:** Es post-final, así que quienes a estas alturas aún no lo hayan leído, pueden pasar de largo, sino, entren y lean cómo ve la pequeña Hanabi el acontecimiento de las cosas. Lo mencionado aquí sobre su secuestro y el de Hinata es plot de la película a estrenarse en Diciembre, The Last, lo cual quiere decir que solo he hecho suposiciones vagas al respecto, a excepción del confirmado villano, sin más, disfruten la lectura.

**-/-/-**

**Summary:** Y a pesar de cómo se habían desarrollado las cosas, ella a veces reconocía que no estaba del todo correcto pero, ¿quién era ella para a estas alturas querer opinar?

**-/-/-**

Inhalo profundamente. Ya había terminado los entrenamientos para ese día. Según su hermana, no debería de seguir esforzándose tanto en seguir entrenando. Ella creía lo contrario. Cierto era que habían tenido unos buenos años de paz y sin amenazas, entre tratados con las demás aldeas, el crecimiento de la urbe, parecía tonto pensar que hacía casi diez años atrás el mundo como lo conocían pudo no existir.

Ella era una Hyūga y su deber era ayudar a mantener las cosas como estaban. Estaba más que segura que su estimado primo Neji, así también lo pensaría. Las cosas, se dijo, pueden cambiar en un instante.

Las doncellas se acercaron inmediatamente a ella en cuanto tomo asiento para respirar mientras miraba el pozo de los peces. Acepto de buena gana la toalla que le tendió una de las doncellas y esbozo una sonrisa tenue en cuanto probó el té frío que le refresco la garganta.

—¿Ha llegado mi hermana? —pregunto suavemente. Con los años había aprendido a querer mas y admirar a su hermana, aunque hubiesen ocasiones en las que detestase su debilidad natural y pasiva.

—No señorita, aún se encuentra con la pequeña Himawari visitando al Hokage-sama —Hanabi asintió quedamente y se puso de pie.

—Iré a darme un baño —anuncio —por favor, que vayan preparando las herramientas para la práctica de escritura clásica —las doncellas asintieron, mientras ella se iba a darse ese baño.

Mientras se bañaba, pensaba en todo lo que había cambiado durante esos años. Hatake Kakashi había sido el sexto Hokage y había dirigido con sabiduría y había fortalecido los lazos entre las naciones. Había sucedido lo de su rescate y su hermana a manos del imbécil de Toneri Ōtsutsuki (aún no podía creer lo tonta y débil que había sido al dejarse capturar), el cabeza de chorlito rubio, Uzumaki Naruto, haciendo gala de su título de _"héroe"_ y _"eterno amor"_ de su hermana mayor las salvo, por mientras, el escalofriante Uchiha Sasuke había defendido la aldea que apenas 2 años antes de ese acontecimiento, había tenido la determinación de destruir (aún pensaba que ese hombre necesitaba terapia intensa).

¿Qué mas, qué más? ¡Ah, claro! No podía olvidar la sorpresa de saber que los sentimientos de su hermana, después de tantos años, eran correspondidos. Eso la impacto, vamos, ella siempre quiso la felicidad de su hermana pero se sentía… raro. Después de que el Uzumaki tuviese más de lo que podía recordar proclamando su amor por la alumna estrella de Tsunade-sama él… ¿amaba a su hermana, así sin más? Le resultaba un poco extraño ese cambio de parecer pero, ¿quién dice que el corazón se manda? Además, no le había ido nada mal ya que gracias a eso había obtenido sus dos amados sobrinos.

Un calco de cada uno de sus padres. Bolt era idéntico a lo que fue su padre más joven y que trataba de controlar en su adultez. Un chiquillo rubio, de penetrantes ojos azules, hiperactivo, con dos marcas en sus mejillas en lugar de las 3 que si tenía su padre revoltoso pero habilidoso.

Mientras que su pequeña sobrina, Himawari, tenía ese mismo aire delicado de su hermana Hinata; esperaba en Kami que sacara algo del temperamento de su padre para el combate. Para las sesiones de entrenamiento Bolt siempre era más dado a participar, mientras que Himawari prefería mirar, le había comentado a su hermana que lo mejor en el caso de ella seria enseñarle técnicas de curación. Y aunque sus sobrinos eran su nuevo todo, a veces, _solo a veces_, sentía que algo _no_ estaba bien.

Se seco tomándose su tiempo, de todos modos, no había prisa alguna. Su padre, recordaba, estaba visitando Sunagakure por cuestiones meramente políticas. Ser yerno del Hokage tenía sus ventajas. Su padre había aceptado de buena gana que su hija mayor contrajera nupcias con el reconocido héroe de todos los tiempos, más aún, al saber de antemano que era el candidato electo para ser el Séptimo Hokage.

Uzumaki había sido el huracán revoltoso que hizo que los almuerzos en la familia fueran más amenos, a pesar de todo. Y con la llegada de sus sobrinos, el asunto había mejorado otro tanto.

Pero aun así, recayó, a veces, solo poquísimas veces, sentía que algo estaba mal. A veces veía sonreír al Uzumaki, pero la misma era algo forzada y otro tanto lograba divisar que en los ojos de su hermana se trazaba cierta pena. Muchas veces Bolt se quejaba de que su padre no le prestaba atención y otras tantas, Himawari pedía ir a verlo a la torre del Hokage.

Se había encontrado con Haruno Sakura en la aldea y no la veía desbordante de felicidad como alguien pensaría debía ser después de tener el amor de la persona que siempre quisiste. Aunque con tantos viajes que hacia el Uchiha, no era para menos el estar así, había pensado que la Haruno (ahora Uchiha, aunque aún no se acostumbraba a ello) se marcharía a un viaje sabático o algo así, tal como hiciera la Godaime años atrás.

En realidad, ella solo se había quedado en Konoha, encargada del hogar y crianza de su pequeña hija, _Sarada_. La pequeña le recordaba muchísimo a su excéntrico padre y su inteligencia era digna de su madre, pero ella también parecía algo… _solitaria_, tal como a veces lucía su sobrino Bolt.

Frunció el ceño levemente mientras recogía su largo cabello oscuro en una coleta baja. No debería de estar pensando en esas cosas, se recrimino, tenía cosas más importantes en las que ocupar su cabeza, como sus propios sentimientos, por ejemplo.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la sala donde ya estaban las herramientas predispuestas sobre la mesita baja para iniciar la práctica de los trazos, despidió a las doncellas y tomó asiento, con movimientos gráciles tomó el pincel, mojó la pluma en la negra tinta y empezó.

Mejorar su caligrafía la ayudaba a distraerse de esos pensamientos que consideraba dañinos y nada favorables para la cuñada del Hokage y la hermana de la esposa del mismo. El tiempo se le fue tratando de mantener su mente en los trazos de tinta negra que iba dejando sobre el pergamino. Se sorprendió cuando otra de las doncellas entró para servirle el té.

—Señorita, el joven amo Bolt ha llegado —Hanabi esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó, guardando los utensilios utilizados.

—Se encuentra en el patio, tratando de hacer clones de sombra —y la doncella dejo escapar una pequeña risita. Hanabi asintió y se puso de pie para dirigir sus pasos hacia donde su sobrino se encontraba.

—¡Eres tan penoso que da vergüenza, Bolt! —a medida que se fue acercando escucho otra voz, bastante familiar, hablarle a su sobrino con tono burlón.

—¡Cállate, como que tu lo hiciste a la primera! —asomo la cabeza por la puerta y vio a su pequeño sobrino inflando las mejillas y mirando furibundo al joven hombre que se burlaba de él.

—En realidad, si, Dios, que patoso eres, a tu edad Naruto-nii también era así de malo con sus clones de sombra, será que tendrás que aprender a moldear correctamente tu chakra —respondió el castaño, un poco más serio. El corazón de Hanabi dio dos saltos al verlo.

—Oh, ¡hola tía Hanabi! —Bolt se acerco a su tía e hizo una pequeña reverencia ante ella. Hanabi acaricio los rubios cabellos del pequeño, que sonrió complacido.

—He escuchado que no te están saliendo bien los clones de sombra —musito con suavidad, Bolt se quedo helado.

—Al parecer, no puede controlar todo su chakra —el castaño se acercó e hizo una ligerísima reverencia ante ella.

—Si mal no recuerdo, es también parte de tu trabajo ayudarlo en ello —Hanabi le lanzo una mirada enarcando una de sus cejas y el castaño frunció el ceño.

—Konohamaru-sensei es un vago —musitó Bolt, sacándole la lengua.

—Eh, eh, que eso le luce al conserje Nara, ¡no a mí!

—Así que eres un vago, Sarutobi —Hanabi puso expresión de decepción —jamás espere que un miembro de tan digno clan arrastrara el apellido de su familia de tal forma —y cubrió la mitad de su rostro con su mano derecha mientras tanto Bolt como ella soltaban risas que sonaban a 'jo, jo, jo'.

—¡Que no soy ningún vago! —espeto el ahora Jounin de 23 años—. Bien sabes, _pequeño mocoso_, que he estado fuera por una encomienda del anterior Hokage —gruño, cruzándose de brazos —jamás pensé que la siempre seria Hyūga Hanabi podría tomarme el pelo de este modo —Konohamaru se cruzó de brazos, mientras esbozaba una tenue sonrisa.

Hanabi sintió que tanto su cuello como mejillas ardían sin su consentimiento.

—Iré a buscar algo de tomar, ya regreso —y Bolt entro a la casa como un torbellino, muerto de risa.

—Eres un tonto —le espetó ella, agradecida de su tono frío a pesar de su rostro sonrojado. Él solo esbozo esa sonrisa característica suya mientras sus negros ojos se entrecerraban.

—Vaya, gracias —él rió con más ganas aún.

—Deja de hablar tonterías y cuéntame de la misión —Hanabi tomó asiento junto a él y le escucho hablar de lo ardua que había sido la misión, las estrategias preparadas y demás; mientras lo escuchaba, esperaba que ella al final siempre tuviese sonrisas sinceras y no forzadas por parte del castaño.

Esperaba, en lo recóndito de su corazón, que la sensación de fuegos artificiales que sentía cuando lo veía nunca se desvaneciera y viceversa. Y que en cualquier situación o circunstancia, siempre tener claro en sus corazones que habían escogido "lo correcto", "su ideal".

—Hanabi —escucho que la llamaba exasperado—. ¿Estás siquiera prestándome atención?

—Claro que si, cabeza de escoba —Konohamaru ahogo un grito de exasperación y empezó a reclamarle ese tonto apodo por su estilo de peinado.

—Haha, cabeza de escoba, cabeza de escoba —canturreó Bolt mientras salía y se colocaba sus sandalias.

—¡Hanabi, esto es tu culpa! —y ella tuvo la desfachatez de lucir perpleja y negar con su rostro, Bolt seguía riéndose de Konohamaru y éste lo persiguió por todo el patio ante la sonrisa tímida de la pequeña Hyūga.

Y mientras, el sol se ponía en la pacífica Aldea de la Hoja.

—**Fin—**

No, no es _**NaruSaku**_, no, no quería escribir sobre cómo va la vida cotidiana de nadie, solo lo que _**Hanabi**_ podría pensar de vez en cuando, la pobre ni mención tuvo al final del Manga (_como otros tantos detalles_).

De algún modo, termino saliendo un "_ligero_" Hanabi×Konohamaru e iba solo a ser un punto de vista subjetivo jajajaja, aparte, es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos (no sólo como pareja, sino incluyéndoles de forma general. Sobre la forma de escritura del nombre del hijo de Naruto, prefiero escribirlo así, ya que "_**Boruto**_" me resulta... _rarillo_. Deje el de "_**Sarada**_" en su romanización porque suena mejor, a mi entender.

Y nada, espero que disfruten de la historia y me permitan saber qué les pareció. Un abrazo desde este lado...

¡Ja ne!


End file.
